Meetings in a Candy Shop
by bon bon 04
Summary: Hermione has been having a bad marriage, one day she takes her children to a candy shop and meets an old friend.


A/N- here is my second one-shot fan fiction. Hope you like it and if you want leave a challenge.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any people in the story besides Larissa and Sage. The plot is mine also but I don't think it's that good.  
  
Meetings in a Candy Shop-  
  
Hermione had a perfectly good life. It had been 5 years since she graduated from Hogwarts and now she was married to none other than Harry Potter. They had gotten married the year before...well mostly because she was having a baby (or two).  
  
One month ago she had been through so much pain, giving birth to her two children. Her son Sage Cameron Potter and her daughter Larissa Jade Potter. They were twins, of course not identical like Fred and George. The had dirty blond hair, Larissa had brown eyes like her mother but Sage had grey eyes. Harry couldn't figure out why the twins had dirty blond hair and why Sage had grey eyes, but Hermione knew.  
  
Today were the twins one month birthdays and they were all going to the Weasley's.  
  
"Harry hurry, were going to be late." Yelled Hermione, she never liked being late to anything.  
  
"Here I am." He said as he quickly kissed her, not noticing her cringe. The both picked up a child and apparated to the burrow. When they appeared everybody was already there waiting for their arrival.  
  
"Harry, Hermione." Everybody greeted as they started to say hello. They had gotten a lot of 'How precious' 'How cute' and 'they are lovely' to last them a life time. After all the meeting and greeting the baby's fell asleep. They set them down in the bassinets and went to join the group.  
  
They had talked for hours about almost every topic; quidditch, work, the ministry, Muggle devices, the babies...ect ect ect. The babies hadn't woken up so they decided to call it a night.  
  
"Thank you again for everything." Said Hermione as she hugged Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"No problem darling." She replied as the young family apparated home.  
  
~*~ 6 Years Later ~*~  
  
"SAGE! LARISSA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TOUCHING MY BROOMS!" yelled Harry and the quit, scared 6 year old children.  
  
"N-N-Not to touch because then they might break." Stuttered the twins in unison.  
  
"That's right and what did I just catch you two doing?" asked Harry.  
  
"T-T-Touching your firebolt." Said the two children on the verge of tears.  
  
"That's right! Go to your rooms and think about what you've done." Said Harry angrily as Hermione entered. The children obeyed and Harry was faced with an angry looking Hermione.  
  
"Honestly do you have to be so mean?!" said Hermione in more of a statement then a question.  
  
"They need to learn the rules." Said Harry defending himself.  
  
"Well maybe if you got them their own brooms and taught them how to fly they wouldn't touch yours." She said raising her voice.  
  
"Honestly and when would I have the time to do that!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Well if you spent less time with your girlfriend and more time with your family you would see that you have a lot more time on your hands then you think." She said angrily  
  
"I don NOT have a girlfriend." He yelled back.  
  
"Well for some reason, I don't think your telling the truth." She said lowering her voice as not to scare the children anymore then they already are. She didn't wait for Harry to say anything; she went upstairs to check on the children.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hunny, are you two alright?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Mummy, why is daddy so mean?" asked Sage, you could tell the children had just been crying.  
  
"He is just a little stressed out from work." Said Hermione trying to cover up for Harry. Though she was sick a tired of having too.  
  
"I hate him! I wish he wasn't my daddy." Yelled Larissa.  
  
"Why is that sweetie?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Because he yells at us all the time and well..we don't even look like him." Stated Larissa.  
  
"Well Hunny, you're very smart. Let me tell you a secret." Hermione knew she shouldn't be telling them this but she had too. She felt by keeping it from them she would cause them pain in the future. "You have to promise not to tell daddy." She added with an evil smile upon her face.  
  
"We promise." Said the twins pulling in for the secret.  
  
"He isn't you're real father. This is." she said as she pulled out a picture of a very handsome man with blond hair and icy grey eyes.  
  
"That's the man always on T.V." said Sage, obviously happy with this secret.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been about 5 or 6 years since Draco Malfoy left the wizarding world.  
  
When the war ended his father had turned up dead, as was his mother. There was nothing left for him in the wizarding world. The one person that he had truly loved was married and had two kids..or so he heard. He still went back every once and a while, and still owned Malfoy Manor but he spent most of his time in Muggle London.  
  
He had a wonderful job as a news man...but something was missing in his life that he girlfriend couldn't give him.  
  
"Shnukums..can we please go shopping." Whined his girlfriend Sabrina Lynn Smith. He had met her at a dinner party last year and have been together ever since.  
  
"Whatever." Said a very grumpy Draco. As they walked down the streets of London they decided to enter a rather large candy shop.  
  
"I'm over to the sugar candy." Giggled Sabrina as she kissed him on the cheek and quickly disappeared into the other half of the store  
  
~*~  
  
It was Saturday. The day Hermione took the kids to visit her parents and go shopping while Harry stayed home and "did work" though she was positive she was with another woman.  
  
They had just left her parents house and were on there way to her cousin Gavin's candy shop.  
  
"Uncle Gavin!" yelled the twins as they entered the candy shop.  
  
"Hey twerps..being good for you're mum." Asked the older man.  
  
"Always." Said Larissa with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well that's good..now you two stay together while you pick out candy." Gavin said as he pushed the two children away.  
  
"You are so good with children. I wish Harry was." Said Hermione.  
  
"Well I own a candy shop what kid doesn't like me?" he gave a warm smile then added "Harry will turn out fine soon."  
  
"That's what you say every year." Huffed Hermione.  
  
~*~  
  
"I want this one, and this one, and this one, and this one and Oomph." Said an overly happy Larissa as she pumped into a man that she had seen before...  
  
"Oh so sorry. I didn't see you." Said the nice looking blond man as he helped her up. Then he looked into the eyes of two 6 year olds.  
  
"Thank you sir, I'm Larissa Jade POTTER, and here is Sage Cameron POTTER, he is my brother." She said remembering that her mother had said it was a secret. Though she was sort of hinting it because she exaggerated on her last name.  
  
"Really Potter..as in the Famous Harry Potter?" asked the man.  
  
Sage motioned for the man to bend down, he did. "Yes, he's a bizard." He added.  
  
"No stupid...a wizard." Corrected Larissa.  
  
"Well, let's go find your mother." Said the man while taking the two kids hands.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione had gone herself to find some candy but she preferred sugary sweet candy.  
  
There were a lot of people in the shop. Hermione was heading toward her favorite candy..Sweet Tarts. For some reason she felt that her life was like the candy..sweet like her children..tart like her marriage.  
  
As she approached the section with her candy she saw a woman with blond curly hair. As she got closer the women turned around. She had light blue eyes and a huge smile on her face. She looked.well ditzy. Hermione waited until she thought the girl had gone. She started putting some candy in a bag (and her mouth) when she heard a sweet voice say..  
  
"You do that also?" as Hermione turned around she saw the ditzy women from before.  
  
"Do what?" Hermione asked back.  
  
"Put some in your mouth it always makes me feel like I'm taking a risk by not getting caught." Said the blond as she giggled.  
  
"Well for me it's not a problem. This is my cousin's shop." Said Hermione as she watched the blond girls face go from happy to scared. "Don't worry. I won't tell on you. I'm Hermione Granger." She said as she put out her hand.  
  
"I'm Sabrina Smith." She shook Hermione's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Just at that moment Sage came running and hugged Hermione's legs.  
  
"Mummy, Mummy..Rissa talked to a stranger." Sage told his mother. Hermione looked over at her daughter and saw that she was holding on too a mans hand...Draco Malfoy's hand.  
  
"Oh please Sage...he's not a stranger." Pouted Larissa.  
  
"I'm not?" asked Draco with a questioning look towards Hermione (though he didn't know she was Hermione Granger).  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say but she knew she had to answer before any of the twins did. "Well come on Malfoy..they have seen you on T.V." Oh no she had slipped and called him Malfoy.  
  
He noticed what she had called him "who are you?"  
  
"Hunny don't be so rude." Said Sabrina, he had just noticed that she was there.  
  
"Don't worry. I've known him since we were 11, but he probably doesn't remember me." Hermione pouted. Draco now knew were Larissa got it from.  
  
"Granger?" he asked.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...that's the end..should I write a sequel? I think I will so keep your eyes out for it.  
  
Always and Forever  
Bon Bon 


End file.
